Eds Enter Fusion Fall
by yelekam
Summary: The Eds finally have a successful scam, just in time for the world as they know it to end. Fuse and his planet invade earth, and in the chaos that ensues the Eds must find a way to survive this new dangerous world of Fusion Fall.
1. Chapter 1 A sucsessful Scam

Eds Enter Fusion Fall

The Eds finally have a successful scam, just in time for the world as they know it to end. Fuse and his planet invade earth, and in the chaos that ensues the Eds must find a way to survive this new dangerous world of Fusion Fall.

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters from Ed Edd n Eddy , nor any of the other cartoon network characters in fusion fall, nor any of the things that are from the fusion fall game; these belong to their respective creators.

Eds Enter Fusion Fall

Chapter one; A successful Scam

It was a peaceful day in the Cul-de-sac. The kids were excited as they were in still the first few weeks of summer, after finishing yet another boring year of school. For the past few days Eddy had been away on trip with his family to visit the county fair in his mother's old home town in Upstate New York. Though it wasn't as exciting as the city, he had gotten some great inspiration and having returned to Peach Creek he was ready to put it in action.

The kids were spread out across the Cul-de-sac doing their usual things. Rolf was feeding his chickens, while keeping an eye out incase Ed was near. Johnny was trying to destroy a fence, trying to 'free' some of planks relatives. Sarah was bandaging Jimmy for another of his easily gotten injuries. Kevin was fixing his bike, while Nazz stared at it, thinking of ways the bike could 'mysteriously disappear'. Double D and Ed were sitting in front of Double D's house. Double D was reading a book called Ideas Have Consequences, and Ed was staring longingly and anxiously in the direction of Rolf's house.

"Come on Double D, can I please go pet the chickens" Ed said in a begging voice.

"No, Ed, Rolf is still mad at you for what you did last week" Edd said back.

"But the chickens wanted to have a bath in my gravy tub" Ed said.

"That may be Ed, but you can't go borrowing Rolf's chickens without his permission. I mean where would our society be if we did not respect the personal property of others? We would be in chaos; stuck in an anarchic state of violence and theft, a war of all against all. It would be like Hobbes' the leviathan. Do you even realize the implications that would occur if people didn't respect the social contract?" Edd ranted, not realizing Ed had stopped listening after the first sentence.

"Right you are captain cerebellum", said Ed, "now can I please go pet the chickens?" Ed said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Ed, when are you going to learn that…", Double D was cut off, as Eddy and his families' car drove by and parked in the driveway near their house.

"Eddy's back already, he wasn't supposed to be back for a couple days" Double D said.

"That might not be Eddy at all, but a clone sent to this planet to…", Double D cut Ed off, saying, "Ed it's him, don't worry".

Ed and Double D waited as Eddy's family unpacked (Eddy just throwing his suitcase on his bed and reading a magazine long enough that his parent would finish unpacking the rest of the stuff, so he wouldn't have to do anymore work). After a while Eddy came out of his house and met up with the other two Eds.

"Hi Eddy" Ed said enthusiastically, "Hello Eddy, welcome back" Double said politely.

"Hay guys" Eddy responded.

"So Eddy how was the fair?" Double D said, but before Eddy Could answer Ed jumped in and said, "Did you see a mutant two headed country clown?"

"No, lumpy" Eddy responded.

"Did you see a fire breathing bearded lady?" Ed asked enthusiastically.

"No" eddy now starting to get a little annoyed.

"Did you see a cow man carrying another man around in a giant hat?"

"Ed! Enough!" Eddy shouted, and then stopped to think for a second, "Now actually I did see that"

Ed grinning from Eddy's concession, Double stepped in and remarked, "so Eddy why are you back early from the fair?"

"I got kicked out and banned", eddy said, with his words taking on a more ranting nature as he went on. "imagine, I get kicked out for doing some scamming; those carnies are total hypocrites". But hay, at least I got a great idea for a scam from there", Eddy said in a more positive tone. Proceeding in his idea pitching voice he went on, "So I see this game called I got it. Dozens of pigeons were sitting down on stools, throwing little rubber balls into this thing that had a square of holes, and trying to get five in a row. All these suckers paid 50 cents a game and only one gets a prize. Now what were gonna do is set up one of those stands. One game will get us all the money we need for jaw breakers. But why stop there, one day of running the stand and we'll have enough cash to get us all they jaw breakers we could ever want".

"Great Idea Eddy" Double D said.

"Of course it is sock head" Eddy responded. "Now get drawing up the designs. Ed, you go get the supplies".

We enter into the lane, where the Eds have completed a crudely built cardboard I Got It stand, and are ready to real in the suckers.

Eddy began shouting out the slogan, "come one, come all, come play I Got it. There's a winner every game, win alone get a prize" and slowly all the kids in the neighborhood showed up.

The kids played I Got It. And once the first prize was won by Plank, all the kids began competing against each other trying to win the most prizes. And before they knew it they had spent a fortune in quarters and had given Eddy so much wealth that he was struggling to hold back his excitement. They had finally found a winning scam, where they got money, the kids weren't demanding refunds, and the Kankers weren't around to take it. They had finally won. In the excitement they did not notice that the sky had gotten dark well before nighttime. But they did notice when the ground began to shake and the tent began to collapse. The Eds and the rest of the kids ran out of the stand in a panic.

"Earthquake" shouted Nazz; "Sarah help" shouted Jimmy as he struggled to escape from under a piece of tent; "I'll help you Jimmy" Sarah said as she lifted Jimmy out and carried him away from the tent; "The Gods are angry, we are all doomed" Rolf said; "not cool" Kevin said as he carried he ran to grab his bike; "Plank new there was something of about today" Johnny said.

"Eddy this like what happened on free jawbreaker day, the universe is conspiring against us" Double D said; "don't say that sock head. We are not losing again this time. Forget the universe. Now hurry and let's get the money and go" Eddy said. Ed held up part of the tent as Double D and Eddy grabbed the money bags and they ran out of the tent stand.

The kids, still panicking from the shaking ground had gathered in a group along the street. The Eds met up with them. "look up in the sky. An alien planet has come to absorb the planet earth" Ed shouted. Double D critically responded and said "Ed it's just an earth… Oh, my lord. Double D looked up in the sky to see a large green mass . As the others started looking up at the sky, Double D pulled a telescope out of his pocket and took a better look at the big green thing in the sky. "It seems that you are right this time Ed. That thing is indeed a planet. Somehow this giant asymmetrical planet has wondered into our solar system. Its close proximity to earth is likely creating a gravitational force that is affecting the earth and causing this seismic disruption" Double D said, still looking through the telescope. "Great sock head what are we supposed to do about it" Eddy replied, in a half sarcastic half angry tone that likely masked an underlying fear. They then began to hear a cracking sound, and then a whistling sound. They looked up to see that pieces of the big green thing in the sky were breaking of and falling toward earth. A chunk about the size of a fridge suddenly landed on wreckage of the stand, and scattered street rubble, fence boards, cardboard, and rubber balls everywhere. The kids took cover and after they started to run away in various looking for shelter, most likely in their own homes.

"What do we do now?" Ed asked frightened.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to get our Jawbreakers. I don't care if it is the end of the world. We're getting those jawbreakers" Eddy said resolutely, as he began walking in the direction of the candy store; Ed following him.

"Eddy you can't be serious", Double D said standing in place, "Eddy, we need to get to safety… this is no time for jawbreakers. Eddy", "you're lucky that I'm a good friend" Double D said as he began running to ketch up.


	2. Chapter 2 A trip to the Candy Store

Eds Enter Fusion Fall

The Eds finally have a successful scam, just in time for the world as they know it to end. Fuse and his planet invade earth, and in the chaos that ensues the Eds must find a way to survive this new dangerous world of Fusion Fall.

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters from Ed Edd n Eddy , nor any of the other cartoon network characters in fusion fall, nor any of the things that are from the fusion fall game; these belong to their respective creators.

Eds Enter Fusion Fall

Chapter Two; A Trip to the Candy Store

As we last left the Eds, they had just realized that a mysterious planet had arrived near earth and was causing seismic disruption and things to fall from the sky. Eddy, determined to finally get the jaw breakers that he has long sought to acquire, has dragged his friends into following him on his quest to reach the candy store.

The Eds have been walking down the road for about half an hour now. The seismic activity has seemed to have stopped, at least for now, and the three are nearing street with the candy store on it. As they walk buy they see a number of houses and other buildings that were hit by large chunks of the green material (which looks kind of like a rock covered in a mixture of moss, mucus, and sickly vomit); and those buildings not hit had broken glass, as well as scratches and bumps from flying debris; and a layer of dust and debris coating the ground. The hardware store that was two buildings before the candy store had been hit with an especially large chunk, and was emitting an eerie green glow. But the Eds were not that concerned with it and were more focused on getting the jawbreakers and heading back.

"Yes! We're almost there. I can just smell the saw breakers" Eddy said excitedly as he ran toward the candy store.

"I'm surprised we've even survived to make it here" Double D said, "At least the seismic activity has stopped for now".

"Ed want jawbreaker… And Chickens" Said Ed, forgetting about the grave situation they're in.

"Ed how can you think of chickens in a time like this" Eddy said, stopping and turning to face him.

"I love Chickens Eddy" Ed responded in the voice that he uses when he says this line.

"Forget the chickens, think about the Jaw breakers" Eddy said. "Yaaoouuch" Eddy said after a green fireball had just grazed his arm. Double D then turned in the direction where the fireball came from and saw a creature bouncing out of the hardware store. The creature was a green tadpole shaped thing, with the head the size of a jumbo beach ball, with red eyes and a big green mouth. The monster bounced forward and stat an even larger green fireball at Ed. It hit Ed's Right arm, Ed yelled in pain; though his jacked protected him from serious harm, his arm was paralyzed with pain. Ed picked up a pipe from the ground, just in time, as the monster lunged at him, and was able to hit it. The monster kept lunging and keeping close to him. Ed held it off with his paralyzed arm and kept beating it with a pipe. Eddy and Double D ran into the hardware store and grabbed a metal rake and a shovel.

"We'll help you Ed" they shouted as they ran forward and began beating on the monster. Ed took his pipe and laid it across the monsters big green mouth, and shouted "get back", and then through the monster across the street and through the window of the candy store. Ed grabbed the rake and walked toward the candy store, ready to face the monster if he jumped back out.

"We need to help Ed" Double D shouted at Eddy.

"How can we sock head" Eddy replied"

"Hand me that shovel, I've got a plan" Double D said.

Eddy handed him the shovel and he quickly began to work on it. The monster had gotten back up and Ed was fighting with it in the street, using the rake to hold it off. "Evil… You slimy beast of the planet Encroma, you will not have my organs as party favor today" Ed shouted defiantly at the giant green tadpole like monster.

"Hurry sock head" Eddy shouted at Double D.

"I'm Going as fast as I can Eddy" Double D said, still working intensively.

"Done!" shouted Double D. "Ed, Catch!" Double D shouted as he tossed the spear he had made out thee shovel over to Ed.

Ed caught the spear, and pointed it in the direction of the monster. The monster lunged at him and was impaled. As Eddy and Double D ran up to him, the monster exploded, and covered them in green goo.

"Eew, gross", Double D shouted, "It will take me weeks to disinfect these clothes".

"Big deal, we need to get the jawbreakers" Eddy responded.

"We need to get you and Ed's injuries treated" Double D insisted.

"All right let have a look", Double D said looking at Eddy's arm. "Amazing your burn marks have gone from 3rd degree to 2nd degree, interesting" Double D said at first amazed and then intensely interested.

"And I got my arms felling back Double D. Right after it got covered by the gooey stuff" Ed said, lifting to show his arm.

"Amazing, it seems this substance has some healing properties. And it seems to be giving me an energized feeling… I've got to take samples of this and analyze it" Double D said, leaning down to put some goo into a jar.

"Well hurry up Double D, we've got a candy store to go to" Eddy said.

Double D finished collecting the sample and the three headed into the candy store. The store owner was hiding nervously behind the counter.

Eddy approached him and said, "Hay store man, how much in jaw breakers will this get" he said laying the bag of money on the counter.

"You can have all of them. In fact, you can have all the candy. I'm getting out of here before more of things show up" the store owner said before grabbing his car keys and exiting the store to get to his car. While forgetting to take the money in the bag and only grabbing his money from the safe and cash register.

"score, not only do we get all this candy, but we get it for free" Eddy said, not believing that all this good fortune could be real, "come on guys, let's find a way to get this candy loaded up and head back to the cul-de-sac".

Eddy grabbed up the candy and put it into a giant bag, while Double D and Ed where using broken store shelves and supplies from the hardware store to build a makeshift wagon. When the wagon was finished, they loaded up the wagon with candy, Double D and Eddy sat in the front of the wagon, and Ed took the position of the horse, pulling the cart.

"Mush Ed, mush" Eddy said, pulling on the reigns. Ed began to briskly move forward.

"Now Eddy we'll need to get back to the Cul-de-sac, so that I can get to my house and analyze it" Double D.

"Mmyah Douvle Deem" Eddy said, trying to speak with a jawbreaker in his mouth, and too happy to care what Double D said.

"Naah, on to the cul-de-sac we go, Naah" Ed said.

"Yes, well will need to keep an eye out in case we see any more of those things, like the one that spawned from that space rock in the hardware" Double D said.

"Yah that spawn guy was a real jerk" Eddy said just after finishing his jawbreaker.

The ends move on down the street. But unrenowned to them, there was more than one spawn in that hardware. The spawn they fought was just the first to wake up. As they moved down the street, back at the hardware, three more spawns awake and move out into the street. They find the gooey remains of their older brother, and angrily react in the manner that carnivorous pack animals do when they lose one of their own. They began to growl, but then picked up on a scent, and started to follow the scent down the street.


	3. Chapter 3 Disaster Response Procedures

Eds Enter Fusion Fall

The Eds finally have a successful scam, just in time for the world as they know it to end. Fuse and his planet invade earth, and in the chaos that ensues the Eds must find a way to survive this new dangerous world of Fusion Fall.

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters from Ed Edd n Eddy , nor any of the other cartoon network characters in fusion fall, nor any of the things that are from the fusion fall game; these belong to their respective creators.

Eds Enter Fusion Fall

Chapter three; Disaster Response Procedures EER1625 and AIR8896

While the Eds had gone off on their quest the kids in the Cul-de-sac had their own responses. In the midst of the chaos, Rolf regained his sanity and went into Ranger mode. He gathered up Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank, went to the farm and threw them into a large bucket of some orange liquid, and jumped in himself. They soon after mysteriously jumped out of a nearby mysterious large bucket of brown liquid, with their Urban Rangers uniforms on. They gathered around Rolf, as he pulled out a Rule Book and began to speak, "Rangers! In the glorious honor of authority bestowed upon me by the Grand Pooh-Bah of the Urban Rangers, I regretfully must initiate a state of disaster. In response to the Earthquake and the rocks falling from the giant cabbage in the sky, I am ordering the beginning of Disaster Response Procedures EER1625. We will bring out our emergency supplies from our underground storage. Ranger Jimmy, you will get the flashlights and first aid kits. Ranger Johnny, you will get the water jugs and canned food. Ranger Plank, you will supervise Ranger Johnny. I'll get the stand and the resident roster. We meet up in the circle in thirty minutes. After we get things set up, you will gather up everyone so I can get a count and we will them distribute supplies to those in need. Everything understood?"

"Understood sir" said Johnny and Jimmy, "uh, Plank says understood to" Johnny said as Rolf looked at plank for a response.

"Very good then; Rangers move out!"

"Yes sir", they said as they ran off to get the supplies.

Thirty minutes later the Rangers met up in the center of the Cul-de-sac and set up their disaster aid stand. Rolf blew a yak horn to signal everyone to gather up. After that failed, Johnny used a bullhorn to tell everyone to come. Sarah, Kevin, and Nazz gathered up around the stand.

Rolf began to speak, "citizens, in this time of danger the Urban Rangers have with supplies to aid in relieving the effects of the disaster that has fallen on our…". Kevin cutting him off by shouting, "the powers out and the water lines are busted, there's water spilling all over the place! What are you gonna do about that, Captain Ranger Dork!"

"How dare you disrespect the Urban Rangers. We who are helping the people in the time of danger" Rolf responded, looking angrily at Kevin. "Some Help your doing, you wannabee farmer" Kevin shouted, with his fist raised. "Enough you Guys!" Nazz shouted, stepping in between them. The two calmed down a bit and Nazz went back to speaking, "Now let's calm down and get back to trying to deal with this disaster. Rolf get back to what you were going to say before"

Rolf started speaking again, though this time in a more humbled voice, "before getting to handing out the supplies, I will take roll call".

Rolf read of, "Jimmy", "Here"

"Nazz girl", "here"

"Johnny", "here I am. And planks here too"

"Kevin", "you know I'm here, scarf boy"

"Sarah", "here"

"Ed boy", "….", "Ed boy", "….", "where are thee Ed boys"

"My stupid brother and his stupid friends aren't here" Sarah said

"knowing the Dorks they're probably out somewhere thinking of another way to get our cash" Kevin stated.

"Anyway, we must find the Ed boys" Rolf said, having regained confidence in his voice.

"There's something behind the garbage cans", Jimmy said, pointing to the garbage cans near the entrance of the cul-de-sac.

"There they are, come on Dorks come out here" Kevin shouted. The things behind the garbage cans started to move out in view. It was two of the green things the Eds had encountered earlier. And from the shadows of the two houses at the entrance of the Cul-de-sac, two more of them came from each side; making six in total. The six spawns formed a line and slowly advanced down the street. The kids reacted with horror.

"aaah, what is that" jimmy shrieked and a number of others repeated, "I don't know" Sarah said, "Kevin they're so gross" Nazz said, "Rolf you're the Ranger, do something…" Kevin Said, and then turned to realize Rolf was gone.

"Where the heck did Rolf go" Kevin said.

The spawns began spitting their green fireballs at the kids. The kids screamed in panic and hid behind the disaster aid stand.

"Were all done for man" Kevin said, as the kids crouched behind the partially burning stand. Kevin turned toward Nazz and said, "If this is the end then, Nazz I…." Kevin was cut off as he hearda familiar voice.

"In honor of my ancestors, Schuucklapaahh!"

Rolf jumped out in front of the stand. He was wearing his Harry Chest of Resilience Badge and a commando style bandana. He was holding the warrior scythe of his ancestors and on his side had a sheathed broadsword with the Urban Rangers insignia on its hilt. He jumped forward, right in front of the spawns. He swung his scythe and took out one of the spawns. He did a 360 spin and took out two more with his scythe. The spawns spit green fireballs at him and nocked the scythe out of his hands. Rolf drew his sword and cut down the last spawn on his right, and then he ran forward at the last two. The spawns aimed at him, preparing to spit. Rolf then slipped on the goo on the ground and slid forward on the ground. He pointed his sword at one of the spawns and took it out. The last spawn looked around confused, not realizing that Rolf was covered in goo and right below him. Rolf thrust his sword upward and took out the last spawn.

Rolf emerged from the green goo, looking slightly more muscular than before, and greeted with the cheer of the kids. "Wait a go Rolf' Nazz Said, "your my hero Rolf" Jimmy said, "yah Rolf" Johnny, "Right on Rolf", Kevin, "You saved us Rolf" Sarah.

"The festivities will have to wait", Rolf said, walking over toward the kids, "there is more threat then just what a son of a shepherd has struck down. Like the growths on the back of the giant see cucumber, there are more then you see in one time. There are more beasts than what we have seen. Rangers, we now are implementing disaster response procedure AIR8896; Alien Invasion Response. "Alien invasion?" the kids said in unison. "Yes. Are your ears filled with radishes?", Rolf said, "The invasion is upon us. And as inheritors of the books of the great shepherds, we must stands to defend our birthright. We will do what is needed to defend our home and we will fight to defeat these beasts".

"I don't get what you're saying, but we're with you Rolf" Johnny stated.

"Good then, let us get to the efforts", Rolf stated. "Ranger Jimmy, you go with the Ed boy's sister to Lemon brook and alert the Rangers there. And take shoes to give a beating to any beast you see on the way". "on it sir", Jimmy stated. Rolf returned to speaking and said, "Ranger Johnny, you shall take Ranger Plank, Kevin, and Nazz-girl, and defend the Cul-de-sac. Have Wilfred and Victor show you to the root seller and get the garden tools. If the beasts are too many, hide there." "on it Rolf", Johnny said. "I shall go to fetch the Ed boys. I shall return victorious; I swear on the honor of my Great Nano. Onward, to your tasks!" Rolf shouted and the kids of the cul-de-sac ran off in the directions of their different tasks. Rolf picks up his weapons and straps some supplies to his back. He steps out to the beginning of the cul-de-sac road and stares ahead of him. The sky glows green from the planet overhead; he looks up at the sky and then looks in front of him again. He says to himself, "well, life's a struggle. Best and hardest to be on the side of Good", and he walks off down the road.


End file.
